


By the Earnest Stars

by Stone_Princess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Established Relationship, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ep spoilers: teentsy-tiny for <i>Skin</i><br/>Plot?  We don't need no stinkin' plot.  We're here for the smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Earnest Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ in Oct 2005  
> Super thanks to my betas, Autumnyte, Joyfulgirl41, and Diluvian, they make me better and then I mess it all up by posting when I'm exhausting and leaving mistakes. Also *kisses* to Alitria for her very helpful imaginary advice. For Slodwick, happy early birthday!

* * *

  
"It feels like we've been driving through Montana for a week," Sam said, his head leaning against the passenger side window as he stared out into the dark.

"It's a big state," Dean answered, keeping his eyes on the road. He was tired and even a glance at Sam risked the concentration he needed to drive

"Tell me again why we didn't just take the interstate?"

"Too boring."

"Yeah, because this is exciting." Out of the corner of his eye Dean saw Sam wave his hand at the deep, deserted woods on either side of the road.

"Just be glad we've made it to the trees. The prairie was worse."

"Yeah."

Dean risked a glance at his watch. Two a.m.

"Sammy, I don't think we're gonna find anything out here. I'm tired. I think we should stop at the next pull-out and catch some shut-eye until the sun comes up."

"I can drive. I'm not tired," Sam replied. Dean knew this was a lie; Sam hadn't slept for more than three hours at a time in weeks.

"No. More sleep, less driving."

They drove along in silence for a few minutes until Dean saw a sign for a pull-out for slow moving vehicles.

"We'll stop here until the sun comes up," he said.

"We're in the middle of nowhere."

Dean didn't answer, just pulled the car over, making sure he was as far from the road as possible in case late night long haul drivers came through this way. He shut off the engine and put the keys in the pocket of his jeans. Dean was bone tired from the recent weeks, not just from the work they'd done, but from trying to keep up with Sam who seemed determined to never sleep. Really, who gets up at 5:45 in the morning? It was insanity and it was wearing Dean down. Dean turned to face Sam who sat quietly beside him, staring forward as the seconds stretched to a minute in the silence.

"You take the back," Dean said finally, wondering if Sam would really sleep. "I'm fine up here."

Sam turned, his eyes meeting Dean's, focusing intently in.

"Sam?" Dean could feel an electrical current running between them, but he was unsure what it meant tonight. Sam had been so uneven lately and Dean never knew whether to be ready to comfort or confront him.

Sam leaned over the shift console, his face inches from Dean's. "Maybe you could help me relax?" He asked softy.

"Relax?" Dean said dumbly, unable to process what the look in Sam's eyes meant until Sam's mouth closed over his.

The kiss was warm and sweet, a gentle inquiry that Dean answered eagerly, letting Sam explore his mouth, and then pushing back a little more firmly to return the favor. He could feel Sam loosen up as Dean took control of the kiss before finally breaking it.

"Oh, _relax_. Yeah, I think I can help with that." Dean took off his jacket and jammed it down to floorboards out of the way. He moved forward and pressed himself against Sam, as best he could, given their positions. Despite the cool night, Sam was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans and Dean could feel warmth radiating off Sam as he moved in closer. He wanted that heat right now, wanted to touch Sam, but then, he always wanted that.

Sam's hand closed over Dean's hip, connecting them, completing the circuit, but Dean needed more contact. He slid his palm along Sam's shoulder up to his neck, letting it come to rest with his thumb along Sam's jaw, his fingers brushing through the hair on Sam's neck. He pulled Sam into him, kissing him deeply. Sam's mouth was velvety and warmer than Dean's, though Dean shivered a little at the contact as he opened himself up completely to Sam. Kissing Sam was like riding over smooth, even waves in the dark; a steady rhythm that filled Dean's every thought. Dean deepened the kiss, willing the rest of the world away, but as he turned to get more contact between their bodies, the gear shift caught his knee painfully.

"Damn it," Dean said. "C'mon, back seat."

Dean's heart was pounding as he got out of the car. His earlier tiredness was buried under the pulse of his desire. He wanted Sam's mouth again and fucking bucket seats weren't going to keep him from it. Dean watched as Sam stretched out on his back on the long seat, leaving the door open. Dean started to walk around the for the door, but fuck it, some things were more important, like Sam willing and waiting in the back seat. Dean flipped his seat forward and crawled into the back, leaving his door open as well, and lowered himself down, left foot on the floor, carefully keeping his weight propped on his right hand, which was planted next to Sam's head. He tilted his head down to catch Sam's supple lips and shivered again as Sam moaned softly into his mouth.

Dean used his free hand runch Sam's t-shirt up around his collar bone. As they kissed he traced his fingers over Sam's waist, pushing harder as he reached his ribs. Dean loved it when all of Sam's focus was on him, how it completely narrowed everything down to just the two of them. Dean lightened his touch, teasing back and forth over Sam's nipple, before stopping there to pinch lightly. Sam twisted up into the touch, whimpering softly.

"Jesus, Dean," Sam whispered as Dean broke the kiss to move his mouth down to Sam's exposed nipple. Sam's skin was faintly salty and Dean licked across Sam's chest seeking more of the taste that was just Sam.

"You like that?" Dean asked when Sam shuddered below him.

In answer, Sam's hips shifted, pushing up for more contact. Dean brought his leg up straddle Sam's hips, but the movement slid them both on the smooth vinyl and sent them tumbling for the floorboards. Sam managed to mostly stop them by putting his hand out on to the back of the front passenger seat.

"This is not working," Dean said through clenched teeth as his left knee pressed into the hump over the transmission. He growled low in his throat before tugging at Sam's free hand. Dean kept ahold Sam's wrist, half-dragging him from the car,

"Where are we going?" Sam asked as Dean pulled him along. The whole world was open to them and Dean wasn't going to let confined space keep him from getting Sam to totally give himself over.

"Right here." Dean pushed Sam back against the nearest tree.

" _Here?_ We're _outside_! Anyone could come by."

Dean looked around, the moon was low behind the trees, but this high and away from everything the stars were bright. Hearing nothing but normal forest sounds and seeing nothing out of order, he said, "There's no one around." His hand was still on Sam's chest, holding him to the tree. "We haven't seen another car in hours. It's fine," he finished, silencing anything further from Sam with a hard kiss.

Dean pressed his knee between Sam's thighs and worked his hands under Sam's t-shirt, finding hot skin there but never losing contact with Sam's mouth. He ground his hips into Sam's, discovering Sam as hard in his jeans as Dean was. Dean's blood hummed and pounded through him, rushing faster knowing Sam wanted this like he did. He licked and sucked along Sam's jaw down to his neck, feeling Sam's pulse there, hammering hard. Sam writhed, pushing back a little as Dean bit hard into the tendon between Sam's neck and shoulder.

"This tree thing isn't working for me," Sam panted, his hands pulling at Dean's shirt, then reaching to grip Dean's upper arms.

"Not working ho—" Dean started before he found himself being spun and pushed back against the rough tree. "Ow!"

To keep him pinned there, Sam held Dean's biceps tightly and pressed in with his body. The bark grated Dean's back through his thin t-shirt as Sam thrust his hips hard against Dean's, but Dean couldn't complain because Sam kissed his breath away.

Sam dropped downward, falling to his knees. Holding tight to Dean's left hip, Sam used his right hand to unbutton Dean's worn jeans.

Dean watched, his breath coming faster as Sam freed his hard cock and cupped it carefully in his hand, as if it was something to be treasured. Sam glanced up, catching Dean's eyes and smiling slightly, before he lowered his open mouth down over the head of Dean's erection.

"Fuck, that's hot. God, you're—" Dean couldn't finish the thought, the intensity of the sensation was swallowing his words.

Twisting his fingers in to Sam's dark hair, Dean let his head fall back as he sank body and soul into the wet heat of Sam's mouth. Dean lost all the forest's sound under the thump of his own heart and imagined Sam's beating just the same. Dean tried to roll his hips to meet Sam's mouth, but the jagged bark rubbed hard into his back.

"The fucking tree thing isn't working for me either," Dean said, his frustration rising.

Sam pulled off, licking over the head of Dean's cock before he stood up.

"Got a better idea?" Sam asked pulling his shirt off and tossing it back to car. Dean watched it land nicely on the open door before he turned his attention back to Sam. His whole body was searing with thirst for Sam. He wanted to push Sam down right there and take him on the ground, hard and fast. He wanted release and the feel of Sam's skin against his. He wanted a fucking hotel but they were probably an hour from the nearest one.

"Car," Dean said, deciding. He grabbed Sam's wrist and led him back to the car. Releasing Sam, Dean took off his own shirt and dropped it on the ground.

"Car?" Sam asked, but Dean didn't bother replying. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sam and walked him backwards in slow steps, kissing him brutally between each step until Sam's legs hit the bumper of the car.

Dean laid Sam down on his back on the car hood. Steam fanned out in a halo, tracing the shape of Sam's warm body on the cooling metal.

"Dean? Your car—"

"Shhh." Dean leaned down, pressing his body over Sam's, his mouth on the hard curve of Sam's collarbone. He bit gently then licked up into the hollow there, tickling his tongue over the thin skin there.

"Yes."

"Yes, what, Sammy?"

"Please," Sam begged. Dean pulled back, lifting his body away, a threat if Sam didn't answer. "Please touch me."

Dean moved all the way back and reached down to press his hand over the erection still trapped in Sam's jeans. He stroked hard twice and stopped, his hand cupped, but unmoving over Sam's cock.

"Touch you like this?" Dean asked, not moving, just waiting.

"Fuck, Dean, no, I want more."

"More?" Dean pushed as he undid Sam's jeans. "Tell me about it."

"I want you all over me," Sam said, his breath coming in heavy gasps as Dean slid the jeans down over Sam's hips. "I want you _in_ me. I want to feel only you, nothing but you."

Satisfied, Dean bent down and licked hard up the length of Sam's cock before he lined his body up over Sam's and kissed him hard. "I want you to feel me and I want to feel only you, only us, nothing else in the world," Dean whispered in Sam's mouth before kissing him again. Their heat damp stomachs slid against one another, and Dean twisted his hips to press their cocks together. "Do you feel me?"

"Oh god, yes," Sam answered before the world fell away into another deep kiss.

Dean lost himself when his skin touched Sam's. Their mingled sweat made them something other, something more whole. Sam had been so pliant, so willing ever since that incident with the shapeshifter in St. Louis. Dean pushed Sam's jeans lower, slipped his hand between their bodies and worked his fingers along Sam's inner thigh, making his way up to the patch of skin between Sam's balls and thigh. He roughly stroked the tendon there, making Sam jerk and cry out with pleasure, before Dean pushed farther, feeling for the pucker of Sam's ass.

"Yes," Sam cried, sliding his hips down into the touch.

Dean brought his hand back, locking his eyes on Sam's as he slid his middle finger into Sam's mouth, letting Sam slick it for him. Sam spread his legs as much as he could with his jeans around his knees, and Dean reached down, pushing the tip of his damp finger in Sam's ass. Sam rocked his hips and Dean matched his rhythm, letting his finger glide slowly in.

"Oh, god, Dean," Sam whimpered.

"Shhh, I'm here, I've got you." Dean's chest swelled with longing, wanting to give Sam everything. He braced his other hand on Sam's hip, keeping him up on the car while he worked his finger slowly in and out of Sam.

"Want you, want more," Sam mumbled. Dean stroked a second more and then tapped his hand on Sam's hip, telling him to turn over. Sam struggled a little, his legs hampered by bunched denim, but flipped, resting his chest on the car hood. He braced his legs and raised his hips in invitation. Dean felt like he might explode, the pressure of his pulse felt too powerful to stay inside his skin when he looked at Sam there so _ready_.

Dean stroked his cock twice, running his thumb through the pre-come at the tip and spreading it around. He spat softly twice into his palm and smoothed that over his shaft before lining it up at Sam's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, pushing forward gently and taking Sam's groan as an affirmative before he let Sam's tight heat envelop him.

"I feel so close to you now," Dean said as he pressed all the way inside Sam.

"No jokes," Sam said breathlessly, his voice catching as he twisted to look over his shoulder.

"No jokes," Dean agreed, slowly pulling out and pushing in hard against tight friction. "Hurt?" he asked when Sam cried out.

"Don't stop." It was enough for Dean and he found a slow, even pace.

Dean steadied himself, leaning a hand on the car and used his other to pull Sam's body back against him, working harder, pumping faster. There was nothing between them now, and Dean's head swam with the feeling that here, like this, Sam belonged to him, mind, body and soul. He reached down and forcefully grabbed Sam's hard cock and jerked it hard, speeding up his pace to match, pounding his hips against the globes of Sam's ass.

"Yes, fuck, Dean, Dean, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam bucked up, his body clenching around Dean as he came over Dean's hand and the bumper of the car. Dean released Sam's cock and grabbed both Sam's hips, his come-slick hand slipping just a bit as he thrust hard into Sam's yielding body. White fire coiled low in stomach and screamed up his spine as he came. Dean let his body drop against Sam's, his cheek resting on Sam's lower back. It was a second before he realized how hard his breath was coming, felt the sweat and heat from both of them. Dean pulled out as gently as he could, and hoped Sam's whimper was for the loss of contact, not from pain. Dean's t-shirt was on the ground beside them and he picked it up and shook it out.

Sam straightened up, twisting and stretching. Dean wrapped the shirt around his hand and wiped the come off Sam's belly and cock, reaching awkwardly between Sam's legs to clear away any stickiness. Dean cleaned himself off the best he could, as he watched Sam do up his own jeans.

"Good?" Sam asked, a shadow crossing his face as Dean buttoned himself back into his pants.

"Dude, it was like a Whitesnake video," Dean answered unable to suppress his grin and knowing the joke would break any angst Sam might have about what they'd just done.

Sam punched him in the arm.

"What? It was! All that writhing on the hood of the car. It was awesome!"

"You can't ever be serious, can you?" But Sam was laughing and Dean kissed him quickly, wanting to catch a moment of Sam's happiness. He stepped back and looked into Sam's eyes. Sam nodded toward the car.

Dean got in on the far side and pulled Sam in after him, motioning for Sam to lie with his head in Dean's lap. Sam complied and laid on his side, scrunched up to fit in the small space. After only a minute Sam's breathing changed, slowed for sleep and Dean gently stroked the hair off Sam's forehead.

"Dean?" Sam mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for helping me relax."

Dean just smiled and continued to stroke Sam's hair as Sam faded away, hopefully this time bound for good dreams.

~finis~


End file.
